The Greatest Fear of All
The Greatest Fear of All is the 43rd episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the ninth episode of season four. Plot The Ninja and the Elemental Masters are continuing the journey back to New Ninjago City, making up for lost time as they're a day behind Chen (having left Dareth on the island and going back to get him). As everyone enters the city, Lloyd reminds them that no matter what Chen does, they must stick together. As they land, the citizens see Skylor and run off, panicking from seeing a Serpentine. Garmadon realizes they're the first ones anyone saw and Chen hasn't attacked yet. Lloyd then tells him that he and Skylor must get out of sight before they cause more of a panic before telling the Elemental Masters to protect the people. As they leave, Skylor notices her hand changing back to normal. At the same time in their hideout, Chen also notices he's changing back and questions it as attacking at that moment would prove disastrous. Kapau and Chope reveal that the spell's effects continue onto the next page: in order for the spell to become permanent, they need the essence of a true Anacondrai. Zugu then informs them of the Ninja and the elemental masters arriving, to which Chen decides to switch plans. At the Samurai X Cave, the six Ninja, Nya and Garmadon are greeted by Sensei Wu, Misako and the Falcon. Though Misako is initially surprised by Garmadon being a Serpentine, she is told the situation by Kai and Skylor, the latter soon being comforted by Misako. Garmadon also thanks Wu for looking after his wife, though feels guilty about the letter upon hearing him say "as any good brother should." Lloyd informs them that while the elemental fighters are on standby, none of them know where Chen will strike first with the first attack resulting in the first succumbing to war. Jay questions how they defeat an enemy they barely know about, while Wu, with help from the Falcon, decides to find someone who does. Trivia * A very ridiculous plot point is that No-Eyed Pete uses an Anacondrai staff to flip a switch outside his cell, which releases all of Kryptarium's prisoners. The switch doesn't even have anything over it to prevent such a disastrous escape from happening, even if it's by accident. * Unlike the minifigures in the sets, the cultists' Anacondrai forms have splotches of white paint on their faces in the TV show, while in the sets, their faces have none, making their heads appear exactly as the original Anacondrai did. * It is unknown as to how or why Chen's head does not turn into that of an Anacondrai following the cult's mass-transformation, as he still has his unique Anacondrai "crown" afterwards, with his face simply turned purple. All of the cultists have heads just like the ones of the Anacondrai, although some have white paint remaining on them. The only major exception besides Chen is Eyezor, whose distictive mohawk actually makes it through the transformation. ** Eyezor keeping his mohawk after the transformation could also prove that all of the cultists except Chen, Clouse, and Eyezor are bald. ** Also, in an online game for the season, Clouse's Anacondrai form features his normal head as well, although both his face and hair have been turned purple. This further complicates the transformation, as Eyezor's mohawk remained black. * This is the first episode in the series to feature all of the factions of antagonists the Ninja have fought not only in a single episode, but also in the same place. They encounter Kruncha, a skeleton, Pythor, a Serpentine, Captain Soto, a pirate, the Giant Stone Warrior, a Nindroid, and the Anacondrai Cultists. * Despite not being real Anacondrai, as directly stated by Chen and Pythor, the Cultists in their Anacondrai forms somehow have the ability to turn invisible. * Pythor has a basketball with a face on it that he refers to as his friend named Rodrigo. This is a reference to the movie Cast Away, which featured a volleyball with a face on it that the main character treated as a friend (named Wilson). * The Giant Stone Warrior appears as a prisoner: this contradicts with how it fell in the bottomless pit in The Stone Army. This means that the pit is not bottomless. ** Also the Giant Stone Warrior's armor and helmet horns are in a more metallic color, which they were not in The Stone Army. * Before the door closes while Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd were trying to escape with Pythor, Wu was able to retreat his hat. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 43View.png DollHouse.png EmptyTrucks.png FixedArm.png GDragonRide.png IceBridge.png IceRoad.png IceWheel.png JungleBust.png OldVsNew.png Plans42.png PythorJar.png SplitUp.png Tooth.jpg TrucksNinjago.png ZaneTalks43.png ZDragonRider.png ZuguChenrai.png ZuguCondraiFace.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Tournament of Elements episodes